No Harm
by Slaymesoftly
Summary: Season 4 ficlet written for a prompt at a ficathon. Spike and Buffy get a little carried away before Willow breaks her My Will Be Done Spell. And then the spell breaks... at an awkward moment...


Done for the CyA ficathon

Request was for the following:

Things you want: Yes, this has been done, but I still find it fun. S4 -

Something Blue. Things between Buffy/Spike go MUCH further than they did on the show... I'd like the spell to be lifted somewhere in the midst of

the action but still continue onwards ;) You choose: Either a 'they are  
so passionate they can't stop' type of thing or 'Buffy's  
tied up and Spike sorta takes advantage' type of thing (if you want to  
be kinky).  
Rating: At least an R, but go flat out NC-17 if you want, I certainly will  
not complain ;-)

**No Harm**

"It's okay. I have more Scotch..." Giles tottered off toward the kitchen, swearing as he stumbled into a stool.

"Be careful, Giles! You won't be able to walk me down the aisle if you break your leg because you're blind."

"I will certainly keep that thought in mind," Giles muttered as he felt his way to the cupboard and his only remaining bottle. He fumbled with the seal, jumping and giving an unmanly yelp when he felt a cool hand wrap around his.

"Here, old man. Let me open that for you. Can't have you spilling your good stuff all over the kitchen, can we?" Spike opened the bottle and poured Giles a tall glass of Scotch, setting it on the counter while he put the bottle away. He made a note of which cupboard it had come from, but refrained from pouring any down his throat before replacing the cap and putting it away. He handed Giles the glass, suggesting, "Why don't you take your nightcap and go to your room? The Slayer and I will work on breaking the spell. Being as we're the only ones not affected by it, I reckon it's up to us to make it right for you and Harris."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, honey. Come on Giles, I'll help you up to your room. Don't worry about a thing – Spike and I are going to fix this. We'll go out right now and get some supplies from the Magic Shop."

Too drunk and bewildered to argue, Giles took a long swallow from his glass and handed it to Buffy just before he fell face first onto the bed. She put the glass down on the nightstand, turning to find Spike smiling at her from the doorway.

She beamed at the soft expression on his face and the affection in his gaze as he gestured for her to come out. She walked to the door, turned off the light, and pulled it closed behind her, stepping into his open arms as soon as it was shut.

"You are such an angel," he murmured, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. Buffy shivered from the sensation and gave a little whimper as she pressed closer and tilted her head to give him access to her neck. "Ah, love. You don't know what that does to me... "

"I kinda think I do," she giggled, slipping a hand between them and squeezing the bulge pressing into her stomach. He groaned and bit down gently on her throat.

"Driving me crazy, you are, pet. Don't know if I can wait for a bloody wedding. Want to, but..." He groaned again and pulled her against him, putting his hands under her ass and lifting her up until she had her legs around him. Buffy rubbed herself against him enthusiastically, not caring if their mingled moans of frustrated passion carried down to the living room.

"Don't wanna wait," she gasped, the friction sending her closer and closer to the release her body was seeking. With a muffled cry, she buried her face in his shoulder and shuddered against him, wanting more even in the relieved aftermath of her orgasm. She rested her head against his neck, taking deep breaths and waiting for her heart rate to drop to normal. "Oops?" she said, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That was—"

"That was bloody brilliant," he finished for her, his hands still clutching her ass. "You can ride me like that any time you want, love. I'll never get tired of hearing you pleasure yourself on me."

"But you... "

"I'll be fine. Soon's we find a way to be alone, I'm going to show you just how fine I am. Gonna make you scream my name, Slayer."

"Magic Shop."

"Huh?"

"The Magic Shop. We're supposed to be going there to get supplies so we can break the spell. We should go do that. The sooner the spell breaks, the sooner I don't have to hang around here to watch over Giles and Xander."

He let her drop to the floor, not letting go even when her feet were down, but holding her close and kissing her until her breathing accelerated again.

"Magic Shop it is, then,' he said, pulling his mouth away. "Let's go."

They left the apartment, assuring Xander and Anya that they would return soon with the ingredients needed to break the spell - in spite of Xander's insistence that Buffy not be alone with Spike.

"Xander, I don't know what your problem is. It's not like Spike is going to hurt me! He's my fiancé! What could be safer than going to the store with the man I love?"

"Going anywhere, with just about anybody _except_ the vampire you don't love! You don't even like him, Buffy. Why can't you see that?"

"Xander, this jealousy is not attractive," Buffy said primly. "You have a girlfriend, it's only fair that I have a boyfriend."

With a sigh, Xander gave up, falling back on the couch and moaning. "Just remember I tried to stop you..."

Spike gave him a glare. "I'll certainly remember that you tried to stop us," he growled. "See if let you be the best man, you wanker."

"Go to hell, Spike," was all the reply Xander could muster.

Xander's objections were forgotten as soon as they had left the building. They walked along, clasped hands swinging between them as they looked into the windows of stores. Buffy stopped in front of a store selling wedding gowns, her "ooooh"s of delight making Spike beam.

"See something you like, love?"

"Oh, I like them all! I wish the store was open now. I'd model all of them for you."

They stood in front of the big window, Buffy's back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her hair and said, "Don't think I'm supposed to see it before you walk down the aisle, am I?"

"You are such a traditionalist," she said, tilting her head up to smile at him. "Must be the Victorian man in you."

"The Victorian man in me wouldn't know what to do with a girl like you," he said, smiling down at her. "Good thing he's not around much anymore."

"Good thing," she agreed. "He'd probably think I was a total ho and wouldn't let you marry me."

"An' that's why he's not in charge," Spike growled, pulling her closer so as to press his persistent erection against her firm rear. He slid one hand down the front of her pants, teasing her with his fingers as she whimpered and pushed against his hand.

"St... stop that. We're in public."

"What's the matter, Slayer. Has no one ever got you off when you might be caught at it? My poor little baby. Ol' Spike is going to have to teach you how to live."

He pulled her into the alcove around the door of the shop and took a quick glance around. Seeing no one, he turned them so that his leather-clad back was to the sidewalk. He held her in place, using his fingers to bring her to a quick release. As she sagged against him, he licked his fingers one by one, laughing at her "ewwww".

"That'll have to do me until I can get the real thing," he said.

Blushing hard, but in a determined tone of voice, Buffy said, "Two can play at this game, vampire." She turned around and yanked his zipper down, smiling at his gasp when her hand encircled his cock and she began squeezing and stroking him.

"Oh, bloody hell, Buffy. Your little hand... so warm... so strong... oh, like that, love. Gonna make me—" He turned away, spurting against the door of the bridal shop and narrowly missing her jacket. He glanced down at the mingled satisfaction and embarrassment on her face and met her eyes with an intensity that rocked them both. "I love you, Buffy Summers," he said, cupping her cheeks with both hands. "I will love you no matter what happens to us. I'm yours forever."

Buffy swallowed hard, doing her best to meet his heartfelt expression of feelings with her own. 'I... I love you too, William." She watched him zip himself back into his jeans and frowned. "What do you mean, no matter what happens to us? We're getting married, aren't we?"

"We are if I have anything to say about it," he growled, then sighed. "But what if the old man is right, love? What if we are part of the spell?"

"That's crazy talk," she said, beginning to walk again, faster this time so as to get to the Magic Shop before it closed. "We're not blind or suffering from demon attacks – or, not any more than usual," she said, pausing to stake a fledgling vampire that jumped out of an alley at her. "We're in love, and we're getting married. That's a good thing. The other things are bad things, so they can't be from the same spell."

"I like the way you think, love," he said, putting an arm around her and squeezing her shoulders. "Jus' one of the many things I like about you, and always have."

"Always? When did you fall in love with me?"

"Don't know, exactly. I know the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Wanted to kill you, of course, but that was the demon talkin'. William wanted to fall at your feet and beg you to be his... or at least let him pretend it for a while."

Buffy smiled. "You know, I felt somebody looking at me, but I thought it was just some random guy in the crowd. Never occurred to me it might have been the totally hot vampire from the alley."

"You thought I was hot?"

"Oh yeah. That was my first thought – man, that guy is so hot..." She nudged his side. "And my second thought was, 'Oh crap, he's a vamp.'"

"Sorry to disappoint, love," he said, nudging her back. "But being a vamp does have its advantages, you know."

"Like what?"

"Like not needing to breathe, more stamina than a human man could dream of, strength, and a nice long life that provides years of experience at pleasing a woman."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about our exes."

"Sorry, pet. You know she was a thing of the past as soon as I met you. I didn't know it right off, but she did. You're the reason she wouldn't stay with me. Said I was 'covered in' you, she did. And she was right. I'm drownin' in you, Buffy. Have been for a long time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I guess that proves it's not a spell for us, then. If you already loved me, then of course you would want to marry me. Ha! Giles and Xander are wrong."

"Course they are. We know what we've got, and it's each other. Forever." They stopped in front of the Magic Shop to share more kisses, tearing themselves apart long enough to try the door.

"It's closed!" Buffy peered into the shop, lit only by a security light on one wall.

"Doubt it stays open much past dusk, pet. Wouldn't be in the owner's best interests, would it?"

"I guess not. That's probably why the bridal shop was closed." She frowned. "Some stores in Sunnydale stay open and some don't. I wonder why? You'd think they'd all close before it gets dark."

"If I had to say, I'd say the ones that stay open after dark are owned or run by demons. May look like humans, but they'd be safe enough from vamps."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't told me that," she said with a pout. "Now I'll feel like I should be slaying everybody who stays open after dark."

Spike growled under his breath. "Why? They aren't hurtin' anyone. Just making a living like everybody else. Probably a lot more afraid of you than you need to be of them. Never would have told you about them if I'd thought you were gonna start slaying everybody."

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Are we having our first fight?"

"Don't want to fight with you, sweetheart," he said, slipping his hands through her cocked arms and pulling her against his body. "Want to make love to you, Buffy. As often and as long as I can." He licked her ear, smiling at the way she shivered and her heart rate went up. "Could start right now. Store's empty. Bet they won't mind if we borrow the space for a while."

"Breaking and entering? So not in the Slayer Handbook."

"It's in mine. Just give us a sec... There we go! After you, milady."

Buffy stared back and forth from the metal tool in Spike's hand to the now open door leading into the shop. "I'm sure there's something very, very wrong about this..."

"We're not going to hurt anything," he coaxed, urging her forward. "If we find the things we need, we'll leave money for them. And if we don't... well..." He gestured around the dark, empty space as he pulled the door shut behind him and locked it.

Buffy looked around, trying to remember the store's layout from their brief visit the year before when Spike wanted Willow to do a spell to make Dru love him again. The reminder of how desperate he'd been to get his old girlfriend back had her stiffening up when he put his arms around her.

"What's wrong, love? We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Would never try to push you into—"

"What's wrong is I was just remembering the last time we were here together... and why we had to come here."

She felt, rather than saw him frown, then he sighed as he remembered. His arms tightened just a little and he buried his face in her neck. "In my defense, love, you were still all about the big poof then; and Dru was already telling me that you were floating all around me. Even if I'd known what she meant, I wouldn't have had any reason to think I had a chance, would I? Only thing that would have come from telling you my feelings then would have been a fight to the death between me and your ex."

"Point taken," she said, the anger in her voice softened to a pout. "I just hate to think about you loving anybody else. Which is really dumb, considering that you loved her for a hundred years before I was even born..." She peered up at him, a small smile playing around her mouth. "Now that I think about it, I think you might be a little too old for me."

"I'm a lot too old for you," he growled, picking her up and carrying her to the back of the store. "Don't ever think I don't know that. Lucky for me I'll never look old, and I'm good-looking..." He set her down on the edge of a big oak table, pushing her legs apart so he could step in to kiss her. "And I'll always be young, handsome, and charming." His kisses became slower and more insistent, until Buffy's tongue came out to caress his. Lips and tongues, murmurs and sighs occupied them for some time. After they'd indulged in several minutes of long, wet, tongue-tangling kisses, Buffy found herself lying on the table with Spike on top of her. He was running his hands over her body while his mouth kept hers too busy to object – not that she was planning to object to his talented caresses.

His groan when she put her legs around him, pressing them together in a way that left no doubt about what she wanted, made her smile. She lost the smile when he pulled away from her, leaving her sprawled on the table and glaring at him.

"Not leaving you wantin', love. I promise. Just want to do this right... " While he spoke, he was taking off her shoes and socks, pausing to nibble on her toes and kiss the sole of her foot before moving his hands up to the waistband of her jeans. He unfastened them with one hand, the other brushing across the breast that was now bare, Buffy having removed her shirt and bra herself. She blushed at lying naked with a fully clothed Spike looking her up and down.

"Bloody hell, you're beautiful," he said in an awestruck whisper. He shrugged his coat off onto the floor, but remained dressed while he began kissing his way all over her body, paying careful attention to each nipple, suckling on them while Buffy arched her back and gave little sounds of appreciation. He tickled her belly button with his tongue, then licked a cool path from there to the neatly trimmed curls below. Buffy's breath was coming faster and she was unconsciously tilting her hips up toward the mouth that was now nibbling on the skin on the inside of her thighs. When he finally put his mouth and tongue where she wanted them, she gave a little shriek and would have clenched his head between her powerful thighs if he hadn't anticipated her reaction. His hands were now grasping those tanned thighs, holding them apart while he indulged in the scents and tastes he'd been longing for all night.

Buffy's "ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" urged him on as he used lips and tongue, and just one fang to send her arching off the table and screaming his name. While she enjoyed her boneless state, legs spread with no sense of embarrassment, he quickly shed his own clothes and moved to cover her body with his.

"My turn, love," he said, his voice hoarse with need. "Want to be in you so bad... "

He slid into her, matching sighs making them both smile. Buffy's legs wrapped around his, holding them in place while she began to move under him.

"You feel so good, Buffy. Could stay here forever."

"Forever works," she gasped, arching into him and clenching around the cock filling her in a way she'd never experienced before. "I can do forever."

Responding to the way she was moving, Spike began to pump into her, keeping up a litany of endearments and praise. Buffy met him thrust for thrust, her own muffled whimpers and gasps matching his louder snarls and grunts as his demon emerged. Heedless of how hard the table was, she threw her head from side to side, feeling the sensation building. In what seemed like a very short time, she was biting down on his shoulder as another orgasm sent her shuddering under him. Spike's roar as he emptied himself into her made her flinch, but he was careful to keep his fangs away from her neck.

"Wouldn't do that, love," he gasped as he kissed her neck and went limp on top of her. "Not without your permission. Someday, might be I'll ask, but not yet." He tried to roll off, but her arms tightened around him.

"Stay," she ordered. "I want you to stay here. With me. In me." She could feel the bruises on her back, but his powerful body felt too good pressing against hers for her to want him to move. When she felt him growing firm inside her, she wriggled and squeezed. "Really?"

"Not half done with you, love," he said, smiling down at her. "Not half."

"Promises, promises," she said, smiling back up at him.

"That it is," he said, beginning to move within her. "That it is."

This time, with the urgency lessened, they took their time, moving slowly and learning each other's bodies and what motions brought the most responses. They rolled over slowly, only remembering when it was too late that they were on a tabletop. There was a loud thud and an "Ooof!" from the vampire as they hit the floor with him on the bottom.

"Are you all right? Spike? Are you okay?" Buffy's frantic kissing and running her hands over his body checking for damage soon had him forgetting about the lump on the back of his head. He kissed her back, distracting them both as they indulging in long, deep kisses that left Buffy plastered to his body and gasping for air.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Could never be anything but fine when I'm in you—" He froze. As did Buffy. They exchanged wide-eyed stares as the spell broke and they came to themselves with identical panicked gasps.

"Oh my God," Buffy breathed. "Oh my God." She made a tentative movement designed to push herself off Spike, now wearing his own look of frightened disbelief. As she pushed herself up on her arms, she unconsciously drove their hips together and was reminded of exactly how good Spike felt inside her. She whimpered, trying to force herself to get off the vampire, who now had his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

"No one knows, Slayer," he said, his voice shaking with fear and another emotion she didn't recognize. "No one needs to know. Don't... don't get off, Buffy. Please? Just stay a little longer?" She felt him twitch inside her, bumping a spot she hadn't know existed. She gasped and unconsciously clenched around him. She watched his eyes roll back in his head and felt a thrill of feminine pride at her ability to silence the talkative vampire. _Temporarily_ she sighed to herself as he began babbling again about how good she felt.

"Spike," she said, interrupting him and slumping forward onto his chest. His arms went around her, stroking her flanks as she once again flattened herself on top of him. "Shut up. The more you talk, the more you remind me of why we shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, I think we should, luv. I definitely think we should." He pushed up into her, putting his hands on her ass to hold her against him.

Buffy heard the difference in his pronunciation, but responded anyway. "Don't say that," she hissed, stilling temporarily. "Don't call me that!"

"Like I would!" he snarled back, his hips never stopping. "Don't flatter yourself, Slayer. It's just an expression."

"Don't say it to me," she snapped, sitting up and beginning to rock on him. "Don't ever say that to me again."

"Whatever you say, Slayer," he growled, flipping them over so that he was staring down at her. Yellow eyes glared as he began to pound into her. Once again, she met his every thrust and gave as good as she got. Slayer and vampire thrashed around on the floor, changing positions so often that an onlooker would have been hard-put to say if they were fucking or fighting, so intense was the action. Buffy was once again riding him as, with final shout of completion, Spike shot into her. He collapsed on the hard floor, dismayed to find that she was still seeking her own release, but too temporarily exhausted to do anything about it.

However, it didn't take Buffy long to join him as she rolled them both over and wrapped her arms and legs around him in a mockery of a loving embrace. She rubbed herself against him until she gave another cry that she muffled by biting the flesh in front of her. She allowed herself to relax under him for only a few seconds before shoving him off and rolling out of touching distance. Without talking to him, or meeting his eyes, she picked up her clothes and got dressed. She took one glance at Spike as he tugged his jeans back on, flinching when she noticed the bite marks on his chest and shoulder. She walked to the door and stood there silently, waiting for him to join her.

"Now what?" he asked, holding the door open and shutting it behind them. He seemed surprisingly subdued. Buffy waited nervously for any sign that he was going to be obnoxious about what they'd done, but he wasn't his usual annoyingly talkative self.

"Back to Giles' I guess. We... I have to be sure that the spell broke for everybody, and you can't go running around Sunnydale."

He growled, but followed her obediently until they were approaching the apartment building. "Don't see any hordes of demons out here," he muttered. "Must mean the spell broke for everybody at the same time."

Buffy nodded but focused on her feet. She hadn't met his eyes since they'd left the Magic Box. "I hope we find out what caused it. It's so weird that a spell would affect all of us like that – but in completely different ways." As they approached the door, Spike put his hand on her arm.

"Slay—Buffy..."

"Don't." Her voice was cold and contained a warning he was only too capable of reading. Regret was almost pouring off her in visible waves, and she fingered the stake in her pocket.

"Right," he said, his own voice expressionless. "Never happened."

"Exactly."

They walked into the apartment to find Willow stammering out an explanation for what she'd done. She began apologizing to Buffy almost before the door shut behind them, ignoring Spike who slumped against a wall and refused to look at anyone.

"It's all right, Willow," Buffy finally sighed after she'd been listening to apologies for what seemed like hours. "No harm done." Buffy shook her head. "Hell, the way my love life usually goes, that may be the closest I ever come to getting married." She remained turned away from Spike, refusing to meet the eyes she could feel boring into her back.

After checking outside to be sure that there were no lurking demons, Xander and Anya got ready to leave. He gave Spike a hard stare, not liking the way the vampire was watching Buffy's every move. "What about the evil undead? What are you going to do with him now? I'm guessing you've had enough of him to last you the rest of your life. Are you going to stake him now?"

Buffy gave a guilty start, but waved her hand dismissively. "We'll just chain him back up in the bathtub until we have time to find out what he knows about the commandoes and that place they took him. And why he can't bite anybody."

"I think you should stake him," Xander repeated. "I don't know how you can stand the sight of him after all that kissing and... stuff. If you stake him, you won't have to think about it anymore."

Spike snarled and lunged at Xander, but fell to the floor holding his head before he even got close.

"Leave it alone, Xander," she said wearily. "Giles, do you want me to put the chains on? I'm tired. I'd really like to get to sleep sometime tonight."

"If you would please, although I believe we've just seen additional proof that he really has been rendered harmless."

Buffy took the chains from Giles and began walking toward the bathroom. "Come on, Spike. Let's get this over with."

Still holding his head, Spike followed her into the bathroom and stared at the tub. "There? You're really going to put me back in there?"

"Just because you can't bite, doesn't mean you aren't still strong. That's the only metal in the house to attach the chains to. Just get in there so I can go home."

"The boy was right, was he? You can't stand the sight of me now?"

"Don't. Just... don't."

Spike climbed into the tub and leaned back against the end of it, holding up his arms for the manacles. Without looking at him, and trying very hard not to touch him, Buffy quickly secured his hands and feet and linked the chains to the pipes. She straightened up and whirled to leave. His soft voice carried to her ears as she got to the door. "I meant what I said, Buffy. All of it. Wantin' to get married was the bloody spell – wanting you... that was all me."

Pretending she hadn't heard him, she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Giles frowned at her. "What happened while you and Spike were gone?"

"Nothing. We looked at wedding dresses... Giles, did you know that all the shops that stay open at night are run by demons?"

"Yes, actually. I have assumed that to be the case. What has that to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that we could only look at the dresses in the windows

'cause the bridal shop was closed, and so was the Magic Shop.

"Well, no harm done. You no longer have need of a wedding dress, and the spell, as I'm sure you noticed, was broken before you got back, so we didn't need anything from the Magic Shop."

"Right," she said, opening the door to leave. "No harm done. Good-night, Giles."

"Good-night, Buffy."

"No harm done," she repeated to herself all the way to her dorm. "No harm done. Not unless you count that any man I have sex with from now on has to measure up to an evil, harmless, annoying vampire. No harm at all..."

The End?


End file.
